


corruption pt 1

by itsaduckblr



Series: SPACE AU SERIES [6]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Already Dating, Corruption, M/M, Manipulation, Space AU, corrupted cole pt 1, jay only wants it to stop, lots of references, white diamond reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaduckblr/pseuds/itsaduckblr
Summary: Cole goes back to rescue Jay but things go awry.





	corruption pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick summary/notes: This is all after Kai and Nya hunted them down, if you hadn’t noticed. They, and Lloyd and Garmadon, needed their help to stop Harumi and steal something back from her that she stole from them: one of the items, a white, diamond shaped gem. Harumi is dangerous. She’s cold, witty, and manipulative, and has found a way to use Jay for her benefits after an incident when he got left behind on a mission. Here, Cole finds Jay to take him back, but is a little too late.

He was hiding behind a tower of boxes when Cole had came for him. He wasn’t quite sure how his friend had found him, but he did, and that was all that mattered.

 

Jay switched positions onto his knees, but just before he could stand, Harumi’s voice nagged back at him. Whatever that witch did to him, he hated it. And he sure hoped that her voice wasn’t going to stick around any longer.

 

_ What do you think you’re doing? You can’t just  _ leave _. I need you. Do you understand? _

 

“I have to go…” Jay whispered under his breath, glancing up at Cole.

 

The fugitive smiled down at him, hastily taking hold of Jay’s hand and yanking him to his feet. All at once, he was pulled in for a hug by his boyfriend. “I missed you  _ so _ much.”

 

Jay brought his arms up in return, wrapping them around Cole as he buried his face in his chest. “I’m so sorry. Please, just, don’t ever leave me again, I-”

 

Jay pulled away gently, a smile tickling his face. “Hey, it’s not your fault. If I hadn’t gone back, I wouldn’t have gotten left behind.”

 

“But I could have,  _ should have _ checked. And then  _ Kai _ , he didn’t want to go back… I just wanted so badly to get out of there, ugh, I… I’m glad you’re safe.”

 

“Yeah, safe,” the space pirate muttered softly as Cole pulled Jay’s head against his chest again.

 

As much as Cole wanted to enjoy the moment, he pulled away, running a hand down Jay’s arm until, intertwining his fingers with Jay. “We have to get out of here. Pixal and Nya are waiting for us at the docks. Jay we have to go.”

 

_ Do you really want to go back with him, to  _ them _? _

 

“Yes. I- I mean, yeah, we have to go.”

 

With a smile, Cole started to run, this time making sure to keep Jay right by his side.

 

_ You’re only going to mess things up,  _ again _. _

 

Jay clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes as he tried to block out Harumi’s voice.

 

_ Jay. _

 

No.

 

_ Jay. _

 

**_No._ **

 

_JAY…_ _I thought you wanted to_ fix _things._

 

Jay shook his head, taking deep breaths. Heavens, was he sick and tired of hearing Harumi’s voice in his head. He wanted it to stop.

 

_ We can start right now if you want. We can show Cole the truth. You and me. We can  _ fix _ him. _

 

Jay’s eye glued to Cole’s determined features, watching as he desperately searched for a way out.

 

_ That gem in your pocket. That’s all it takes. Look at him. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. But we can show him what to do. You want to help him, don’t you? _

 

Suddenly, the two of them came to a stop, Cole looking around breathlessly. He didn’t let go of Jay’s hand when he reached for his earpiece. Jay gaped. Was he going to call for help? Please, call for help, he pleaded.

 

_ Jay, trust me when I say that we can fix  _ everything _. We can set things right. We can- _

 

Without a second to lose, Jay tore his hand away from Cole’s, taking a couple steps back in fear. “No! Stop!”

 

Cole lowered his hand, turning to Jay slowly. “Jay?”

 

“I can’t leave! It’s all in my head!” Jay dug his hands in his hair fearfully, refusing to make eye contact with Cole.

 

“What’s all in your head?” Cole took a step forward causing Jay to take one back. “Jay? Jay, come on. Look at me. You have to tell me what’s going on.”

 

_ You don’t have to tell him anything. _

 

“It’s-”

 

_ You will  _ not _ tell him anything! _

 

Jay threw a hand over his mouth, tears swelling up in his eyes.

 

With that, Cole marched right up to Jay, grabbing him by the arms and rooting him to the ground. Jay was scared. He was frightened.

 

Cole’s eyes swam with fear, his arms shaking. Jay could feel it. “Jay you’re scaring me.”

 

“Stop it! You have to get away!”

 

“Why? Jay just talk to me!”

 

_ He won’t leave you. _

 

“Stop it! He will leave!”

 

Cole’s grip slackened. “What?”

 

_ I told you, Jay. But you never listen. You have to fix him. You want him to leave you alone? We can make it happen. _

 

“Jay, I’m not leaving. Not without you.”

 

Jay pulled away from Cole, slipping a hand under his cloak.

 

_ Yes. Do it. You have to. _

 

A gasp left Cole when Jay pulled out his hand to reveal the white diamond shaped gem.

 

“You found it…” Cole looked to Jay. His eyes couldn’t believe it. The gem was real. And Jay had found it. Kai and Nya weren’t lying after all. “You found the gem… Jay, you found it! You- We have to take it back.”

 

_ There he goes. He’s doing it again. He won’t listen to you, Jay. This gem is your only option. _

 

“This isn’t my only option. He can  _ leave _ .”

 

Cole backed away, terrified of what he had just heard. “Who are you talking to?”

 

_ It’s no use, Jay. You have to use it. _

 

Jay looked away, struggling to ignore Harumi’s voice. “No, I don’t!”

 

Cole’s expression fell. He held an arm out to Jay but the pirate only waved it off, taking two other steps back. “Jay, cut it out… What’s wrong with you?”

 

_ You don’t need this constant prying. He’s making it worse. He can all be perfect if you just listen to me. _

 

Jay fought Harumi in his head. And while he wanted Cole to stay away, the fugitive wouldn’t let up. He kept inching closer, causing Jay’s thoughts to spiral out of control and lose himself in it all.

 

_ Look at him, Jay. He only wants to help, but he  _ can _ help if you just listen to me and use it. _

 

Jay held the diamond close to him, hugging it. “I won’t. I can’t. I can’t do this.”

 

“Jay, just please talk to me.”

 

_ Ugh, this again. Shut him up already. _

 

“Cole,  _ stop! _ ”

 

Cole’s blood ran cold at the sound of Jay’s voice and he froze dead in his tracks.

 

_ He’s making it worse. _

 

“You’re making it worse.” Jay ran his fingers over the gem, as he listened to Harumi’s words infiltrate his thoughts.

 

“I don’t understand. Jay, we’re in this together.”

 

Make _ him understand. _

 

Jay held the gem out, one hand over the top, another underneath. He squared his shoulders, brows drawing nearer.

 

One last time, Cole said to himself. He’d try one more time.

 

“This is all my fault,” Cole muttered, dropping his hands to his side.

 

Jay’s shoulders relaxed, and he lowered his arms slowly. Cole continued on. “I should have came back for you. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have listened to Kai, or Pixal, or Nya, or anyone. I don’t know what Harumi did to you, or what’s going on, but I should have came back. And, I missed you  _ so _ much… but now you’re here and, and I guess I should be happy…”

 

_ He’s weak. You can make him stronger. Make him perfect. _

 

“... But something went wrong and it’s all my fault…”  Cole continued to talk, but his voice drifted into nothingness as Harumi’s voice grew louder.

 

_ You want his pain to go away, don’t you? _

 

Harumi was right. Jay didn’t want Cole hurting this way. If he could just forget the whole thing didn’t happen. If he could just wash away the pain.

 

The pain…

 

“I only want you here, with me,  _ you. _ ”

 

Jay held out the gem in front of him…

 

At last, Harumi, in the flesh, stepped out of the shadows and stood proudly behind Jay.

 

“Do it. Make him hurt less. He’ll thank you for it,” she whispered into his ear, flashing Cole a sly grin the second he looked up.

 

A sharp cry of his name came out too late the second Jay twisted the two halves of the gem out of place.

 

A dark cloud overcame the two of them. Jay gasped for air and he waved the clouds away, violently coughing.

 

As the clouds cleared, Jay’s eye fell on his friend, his partner, on the ground on his knees.

 

Jay’s heard a ringing in his ears as he saw himself running towards Cole, the gem coming to a crash on the hard ground. He fell to the ground, cradling Cole tightly as tears flowed down his cheeks.

 

He was hiding behind a tower of boxes when Cole had came for him. The only problem, Cole had been too little, to late.

 

And now, it was all his fault.

  
  



End file.
